The Life and Times of Roxas Light
by dfaerghrtyhr
Summary: Roxas is running to school one day and falls and a guy helps her up with unmistakable red hair can this bloom to something more? Firt Fanfic rated for minor laniage WARNING: Roxas is a girl in this fic and Axels awesome  warning  ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N  
Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts, if I did then there would be to  
Much making out.

READ!: In this fic Roxas is a girl, okay  
NOT CROSS DRESSING

Roxas pov  
My legs where screaming with pain, being as out a shape that I was. My short blond hair gently swaying as I ran. "I'm gonna be late!" I almost screamed as I fell clumsily to the ground.

"Crap, my ankle" I hissed painfully. It was already starting to turn purple.

"not now!" I was one of those kick ass sorta girls. Those that usually don't even bother going to school but my mom had told me if I missed one more day then I would had to go to summer school.

"Do you need any help?" I heard a deepish voice say.

I turned around and saw a guy that looked a bit older than me, he had unbelievable red hair and lime green eyes.

"Yeah" I spoke spitting out my gum Onto the grass.

He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me up. "Thanks" I said as I gently lowered my foot. "I have to get to the bus" I said trying to keep my composer as my leg throbbed with pain.

"Oh yeah me to" he said keeping his cool a hell of alot better than I was.

I started walking ahem limping to the bus stop thank god that the bus didn't come yet. I threw my stuff to the ground as I lowered myself onto it myself. I looked at my ankle and it was only lightly sprained.

"You okay?" the boy asked me "What's your name?"

"Roxas" I said grimly, "but you can call me Rox or something". "Enough about me, what's your name?"

"Axel" he mumbled as he sat down next to me an some kids walked up to the bus stop.

There was some pink haired guy with blue eyes, another guy with grey hair I recognized him from where my sister had talked about how she had A crush on him his name was Riku, and there was a chick with short blond hair that was slicked back.

The pink haired one and the blond where holding hands. They came and sat down beside us and the two that where holding hands started making out.

"Hey, I'm Riku" Riku told me and Axel.

"Yeah I know my sister told me how she liked you"

"oh" he said blushing slightly. "Is your sister Sora?"

"yeah"

He started blushing even more "Tell her I like her to."

"Can do" I said trying to hold in a laugh I could tell Axel was to.

"So what you doing Saturday?" Axel tried to say coolly but it sounded nervous

"Depends, how old are you?" I said in the girliest voice I could ponder.

"18, you?"

"16"

"Great just two years apart, so what ya doing?"

He had his puppy dog eyes on I could not resest. "Nothing"

"Great, meet me at the movies at 6 on Saturday."

"Okay"

I don't know why but I liked him he even wore skinny jeans.

School was finally over and I saw Sora  
"Hey Sora come here" I yelled

Sora walked over and said "What's up?"

"I have to tell you something important. Well two actually."

"Tell me"

"First, I have a date."

Sora let out a fangirl sqee

"what! Oh my god that's awesome!"

"and second Riku wanted me to tell you that he likes you."

Sora let out the loudest scream ever.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Sora screamed.

I sighed as I walked away and Axel walked up to me.

"Hey Roxy how's your foot?"

Roxy? "It's good"

"Good good" he smiled at me a smile that made my stomach fill with butterflies.

"heh" I was blushing, I felt the burning hotness on my face.

He snorted seeing me blush, "See ya around" he smiled another heart warming smile as he walked away.

"bye"

Sora ran up to me screaming "OMG is that him" Sora gave me her coo face like she made at babys.

"Yeah" I smiled thinking about my dastardly red head.

"You like him" Sora said trying to sound. Smart.

"Duh if I didn't why would I go out with him?"

"Because he's older."

"Do you think I give a damn that he's older?"

"I don't knoowww.."

Love it? Hate it?  
If anybody wants me to continue than I will 3 Roxas


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-SaturdayDisclaimer: doesn't own Kingdom hearts Or neon trees or anything else I don't own I here.-I had decided to wear some black skinny jeans with a black mini skirt over it with a Neon Trees tee on with a Kingdom Hearts was a knock at the door and my stomach lurched with excitement.I answered the door and Axel was standing on the other side."Hey" he said with his beautiful voice. "You ready?""Yeah let's go" I squeaked jumping out the door."How many Red Bulls have you had?""Three!""That explains it" he said taking my hand.I just blushedWhen we got at the movie place Axel bought my stuff, even though I told him not went to see "The Last Airbender" which was nothing like the animated series."That movie sucked" I said."I know right" he replied. We decided to get some ice cream at Ben and Jerry's afterwards."So? Tell me about yourself" he said trying to break the ice."umm...I'm a sophomore at Kingdom Hearts high, I like to watch TV, and I have a dog named Kat" (A/N: ironic much?) "you?""I'm a sener at the same school, I have a sister named Rikku, I started school late, and I like you". He sent me one of those Heart warming smiles that he has.I blushed extremely hard and I covered my cheeks. "I-is your hair really that red?" I said blushing more if that was even possible."Nope, it's usually black but I thought red would look better and it did. He smiled slightly.I was eating my sea salt ice cream slowly. He was eating vanilla, "Have you ever had Sea Salt ice cream?" I asked, "no" "Here try it" I said holding my spoon out at him. He leaned in gently and grabbed a bit off the end. "mmm...that's really good, I just got a new favorite flavor" he said dumping his spoon into my cup for another spoonful. I smiled and looked at him and his eyes found mine and I didn't notice that that we where leaning in until our faces where less than an inch apart but I kept leaning in when I felt a warm sensation on my lips my stomach had a warm fuzzy lips stayed like that for a few moments that felt like hours. We broke apart smiling ear to ear. "Your my girlfriend now right?""yeah" He dropped me off at my place and walked me to the door we kissed again but this one was tender his lips where so soft. "Call you tomorrow" he smiled as he walked away and I walked in my house. "Sorrrrraaaaaaaaaaa!" I screamed like a fangirl."What?" I heard a muffled sound from the couch. I looked over and Sora was underneath of a mass of silver hair and skinny jeans. There lips where locked and must have forgotten that is had entered the room. The silver haired. Person that was on my sister was Riku."excuse me!"Riku fell of the couch and Sora almost screamed." I told you I was here" I laughed "Sorry to interrupt your little make out session with Riku here""Just to tell you my date went awesome, guess who's got a boyfriend" "Oh my god no you don't" I nodded "it's true""oh guess what me to" she pointed at Riku and dragged him back on top of her. "I'm gonna leave you to that, and to explain it to mom"I walked in my room flopped onto the pillow when my phone rings I had a text it said To:RoxasHad fun tonight :)Love:AxelMy heart flew-—-—-This is what you get when you write until 2:34 in the morning ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Axel?Disclaimer: Me do not own de Kingdom hearts me do own plot though Warning: I'm going to change it to rated M in the near future...in this fic there is an extreme make out session. ;) -—-With Summer came fall and fall came winter came snowI was driving on the black iced road it was getting really bad and I was at Nam's house and the power went out and I decided to go home.I turned on the radio and like a g6 was on. I turned right and I saw a red head walking down the street. He had a bag slung across his shoulder and a light coat was Axel! I pulled over and ran out the car "Axel!" He turned around and his eyes where filled with tears and his usually spiky hair was glued down from the wetness."Axel get In the car" I saidHe looked speechless but he got in the car and took off his soaked coat then he curled into a fetal position."what happened?" "Rikku's dead" he said a few tears falling from his face.I gently wrapped him into a hug "what happened to her?""w..w...e got into a stupid fight about who's gonna have the car tomorrow a..a...nd she was mad so she stormed out of t..h...e house and she was crossing the street to go to Pence's house and...and"He started sobbing and I jumped into the passenger seat with him so I could comfort him."and a car...car came around the corner and hit her" " Then why are you in the streets?""My parents blamed me...and they kicked me out I was going to go to Demyx's house but there house was like five miles away""Here let's go back to my place you can stay there" I jumped into the driver seat and drove to my walked in and I told him that my parents where going to be away for about a week on a vacation."ok" he simply said and started to make him a bed on the couch "Go take a shower your clod and you need to warm up" "okay" he sulked to the bathroom with the bag he had thank god that they haddent gotten wet.I went to take a shower in the bathroom that connected to my bedroom.I got out of the shower before he did and the water was off in the bathroom he was in."Axel? Axel?"I walked in the door to the bathroom to see Axel laying on the floor with a razor in his hand it was hovered over his wrist and his eyes where closed he was about to slit his wrist. "NO!"I took the razor from his hand and threw it across the room."Sorry I don't know what I was thinking" he said with depression heavy on his voice."Damn right , don't ever fucking do that again" I pulled him into a tight hug."I just felt so guilty like I should deserve to die because what happened to my sister""You don't deserve to die, DON'T EVER THINK THAT!""okay" he mumbled into my shirt "hello?" I heard a voice say.I turned around and Sora was standing with Riku in the doorway."What happened?" "Long story short Axel got kicked out for something he didn't do.""okay carry on" she said winking at me. I rolled my just returned to his curled up self. "Axel come on to bed""okay" he said in his depressed tone of his.I lead him to my bed deciding that it would be more comfortable. I layer him down and I laid beside him, then He turned over and wrapped his arms around me.I snuggled close to him wanting his warmth.I woke up being poked by Sora of all people "What" I said tiredly."Time to get up" she poked Axel with her other hand "Wake up fire head".He blinked open his eyes and looked at Sora "What in gods name do you want?" "Oh nothing just for you sleepy heads to get up and why are you guys sleeping in the same bed?""comfort?" I was blushing brightly."yeah right" she winked at me again.I was blushing more. Axel laughed a little but soon returning to his depressed state. I got out of bed and told him "Get ready" he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I got dressed in a Jean mini skirt and a white tank top. He walked put of the bathroom with some black shorts and a white shirt in his hand. I blushed when I saw him without a shirt. [A/N mind candy!] He threw the shirt onto my bed . I'm guessing that if we were goanna go anywhere then he would put it on.I brushed my short shoulder length hair that was spiking up already. Axel's hair looked weird it being all smeared down and stuff."Let's go get something in the kitchen.""okay" he sounded better than was in the kitchen making some sort of food and when I walked over I saw eggs in the pan."Sora's eggs are the best" I told gently dumped the eggs onto the plate. Axel and I both took some eggs. "Bacon time! Sora pulled another plate out of the ate are breakfast well I did Axel barely touched his. "RIKU! Come eat some breakfast!" Sora called"Riku spent the night?" I asked thinking the same thing Sora thought about me and Axel. "yeah...""Did you?""maybe" she smiled at me."What! You could be pregnant!""I know the risks and I took them" I looked at her sadly "ok, but if you are you tell mom."Axel was looking at us with his what-the-hell-is-going-on walked down the stairs wearing his boxers "Shit! Sora you didn't tell me they were here!" he said running back up the and I (A/N that's real grammar there) laughed a little."They've been here all night!" she yelled up the was cleaning my room as Axel sat on my bed watching TV. Sora and Riku were making out somewhere in the house seeing that Sora's bra had ended up outside my door."Hey! I think you dropped something!" I yelled down the hall. Something hurled down the hallway and zoomed past my head. I looked and saw a shoe."Ha missed" I ducked back into my room before anything else could be thrown. "Axel what's wrong?" I asked he was acting different than. "Nothing" he said sadly. I walked over to him and wrapped my Arms around his neck. I sat in front of him and sat my head against his. I gently kissed kissed me back are lips moving together in unison. His tongue begged entrance to my mouth. I allowed it. Are tongues melting together. I tangled my fingers in his spiky hair, which in turn made him moan into my mouth. He layer me gently down onto my bed him straddling me. He bucked his hips down and I moaned bucking my hips up. He tried taking off my shirt which was hard saying I was laying on it. "What are you doing?" I said still kissing him. He jumped back "I don't know". I nodised what we were doing. I covered my mouth in response "I don't want to end up pregnant, like Sora might, I don't want to take chances."-—-A/NI pushed the M rating right here bitches ;) I'm only 13 so you guys better be happy!I don't think is going to be lemon...pervs wanting a kid to write lemon...


End file.
